Various types of adjusting devices have been heretofore available for adjusting shafts and gears thereon for proper mating relationship. Such adjusting devices normally utilize a set screw adjustment wherein the support provides a bracket for mounting the set screw for moving the shaft laterally. This requires that the support for the bearing of the shaft has to be slotted, which adds to the cost and weakens the support which, if the support comprises a thin metal plate requires bracing in the cut out area.